


The Librarian's Keeper

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> AU- Belle is in need of an assistant at the library, Hook needs a job so she hires him.  Needless to say, Rumpelstiltskin is not happy and sets out to fix the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarian's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Hook spots Emma at Granny's, sitting in her usual booth, enjoying hot chocolate with cinnamon; a common family trait among the Charmings. It's not like him to continually stalk a stubborn lass but Emma is no ordinary lass. He likes her and he's pretty sure, even though she would never admit it aloud, she secretly likes him too.

He brushes aside his lurking ways and walks confidently into the diner. His stealthiness doesn't impress Ruby or Granny; one look at him, they roll their eyes and go back to their work.

“If you want to be a part of this community, you need a job Hook. A real job,” Emma says plainly, not looking up at him. “And stalking me all day does not count as a job,”

Killian's about to refute that but the dangerous look in Emma's eyes tell him to shut up. “Point taken,” he agrees, sitting down across from her. “All right, where do I propose I look for a job?”

Emma shoves the town newspaper in his chest. “Try the employment section,” she suggests.

“I was wondering Miss Swan, do you need an assistant at the Sheriff's Office?” he queries.

“To be quite honest Hook? No,” she says.

“Seriously though, you're busy screening calls all day from different people, maybe I can help,” he offers.

She smiles sarcastically at him. “This town has gotten over the we're cursed thing and moved on. And I have no need for a deputy or an assistant,” she says, “but I'm sure, someone is in need of some help around here,”

Emma thanks Ruby for the hot chocolate and leaves. Hook sighs.

“If you need a job, I heard Belle's looking for someone to help her out at the library,” Ruby offers.

~~

Storybrooke Library, aisles of books and more books covered with cobwebs. Hook sighs, reading through some of the book titles, books on every topic and even spots a children's book called Peter Pan. He picks it up and turns it over, reading the summary.

_Hook is a menacing pirate with a grudge against Peter Pan because if weren't for him, he would still have his other hand since it was eaten by a crocodile._

“Bloody rubbish!” Hook cries, alerting Belle to his presence.

“Can I help you?” she asks.

“Are you Belle, the librarian?”

Belle smiles kindly at him. “I am and you are?”

“Looking for a job and I heard that you have an empty position that needs to be filled,” he says, trying to hide his hook.

Belle goes back around the counter, looking for a sheet of paper. “I only told Ruby that I was thinking about looking for an assistant. I didn't think that someone would actually pop up the next day,” she says, offering him the pen and paper. “I don't really have a job application available at the moment but if you could put down your name and where I can contact you,”

Hook stares nervously down at the sheet of paper and looks back at Belle. “Aw yes,” he muses, “I have a  
problem, it's more like a handicap actually. But my name is Killian, Killian Jones and I would like to be of service to you, Miss Belle,”

“Killian,” she muses, “I'm not really prepared to interview anyone at the moment but have you ever worked in a library before?”

“No,”

“All right,” Belle says, beckoning him to sit down with her. “Do you have any knowledge or special skills that you think you might be able to bring to this position?”

Hook hesitates a moment, thinking the question over. “When I start a job, I like to finish it, see it through to the end,” he replies.

“That's very good,” Belle reasons, “Finishing a job you start is always important,”

“Yes, it is,” he agrees.

“Are you used to taking orders from anyone?”

Killian frowns. “No, especially since I'm usually the one who gives them,” he reasons, “but I'm very flexible,”

“What does your availability look like?”

“You mean for the job? I can start right away if you like,” he assures her.

Belle smiles. “Excellent, especially since I need all the help I can get. There are corners of this library that have not seen a dustpan or broom for 28 years,” she adds, extending her hand to him. “Congratulations Killian and welcome to the staff,”

“I got the job? Oh wonderful,” he smiles, “What can I do first?”

“Dusting?”

Hook smiles. “I can do that,”

“Excellent. There's a dustpan and towels behind the circulation desk. I'm going out for a bit, need to catch my lunch. I can get something if you like?” she offers. “Have any special orders?”

“Not really, anything will be fine, Miss Belle,”

“Belle, please,” she calls back.

  
~~

“Hey Belle,” Ruby smiles at her friend, “can I get you anything?”

“You sent me an assistant for the library, a weird gentleman though. He doesn't seem to have many skills required for the job,” she observes.

“but you hired him anyway?”

Belle sighs. “I do need the help...he is a bit charming,” she adds, “Oh, can I have two orders of hamburgers and fries to go? And two icies please?”

Ruby smiles. “Coming right up,”

“Who's charming?”

Belle turns and blushes, surprised to see Rumpelstiltskin in the diner. “Who's charming other than Prince Charming?” he jokes.

“My new library assistant; I just hired him. He's helping me clean the library and straighten things out,” she says. “Ruby referred him,”

“Lovely. What's his name?”

“Jones, Killian Jones,” she says, eliciting an angry glare from him that isn't lost upon Belle. “What?”

“Killian Jones is not a man to be trusted, he steals and lies and is quite possibility, the worst human being in the world,” Rumpelstiltskin fumes, “He's working for you?”

Belle shrugs. “He needed a job and I needed an assistant,” she reasons, “He passed my interview questions and seems like a genuine, nice man,”

“He is not nice, dearie,” he seethes, “He's over at the library now, alone with your books?”

“He's dusting, there's cobwebs everywhere. Regina could have at least make the library dust free when she made this town,” she says and smiles at him. “There's no need to worry Rumpelstiltskin; I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. If he ever steps out of line, I'll fire him. I promise,”

Ruby comes back with her orders. Belle removes some dollars from her purse to pay but Rumpelstiltskin stops her. “I'll take care of it, dearie,” he offers.

“That's very kind of you but its not necessary,” Belle say, giving Ruby the money. Ruby looks between her friend and Rumpelstiltskin; much to her surprise, Rumpelstiltskin backs down and Ruby takes the money from Belle. “Honestly, I can take care of myself.”

“You trust too easily Belle,”

She shrugs. “Maybe I do but I also the see good in people too, especially the ones who genuinely want to change for the better,” she says.

“May I come with you?” he asks, “I want to see this for myself, make sure you know what you're getting yourself into,”

“Fine,”

~~

Belle was not kidding when she said that the library is dusty; every corner has dust. He picks up a towel and spray, wetting the towel a bit before swiping at the dust. He hears the front door open and gets down from the step stool, eager to meet Belle but frowns when he sees who she is with.

Rumpelstiltskin.

“Killian?” Belle calls. “I brought some food,”

“How sweet,” Killian says, bowing slightly. “Thank you Belle,”

Belle glances at Rumpelstiltskin and then to her new assistant. “How's the cleaning going?” she asks.

Killian shakes his head. “You were not kidding, dust is everywhere. I'm afraid you're going to need a lot more towels and – this Windex – to take care of all of it,” he admits.

“That's why I need an assistant to help me,” she says, noting the annoyed glare from Rumpelstiltskin. “where are my manners? Killian, this is Mr. Gold. He owns the pawn shop across the street,”

“Mr. Jones,”

“Mr. Gold,”

Belle watches the two men stare each other down. She rolls her eyes and removes the food from the take away bag. “I got two hamburgers, french fries and two icies from Granny's,” she offers.

Mr. Gold suddenly breaks out into a smile, much to Killian's annoyance.

“That's very kind of you Belle,” he says, taking his share of food with his good hand and sitting down.

Belle looks at Rumpelstiltskin. “Sorry, I only purchased two orders,” she says, “otherwise, you could join us for lunch,”

“No worry dearie,” he says, “See me out then?”

Belle walks with him to the door, surprised that he's being so cool. “He seems harmless enough,” he says, “but I would keep an eye on him,”

“I told you: I'm a big girl. There's no need to worry about me,” she assures him.

Rumpelstiltskin doesn't entirely believe that, after nearly being sent over the city limits and locked up by her friend Ruby awhile back. “I am curious about something though,” he adds, “Who told him about this job position?”

“Ruby,” she says. “I don't know anymore details than that,”

~~

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are supposed to be Belle's friend right, Miss Lucas?” Rumpelstiltskin asks,  
walking into Granny's.

Ruby shakes her head. “If you're here about Hook, I merely suggested that Belle needs an assistant. I didn't actually think that he would apply,” she says. “but the original suggestion didn't come from me. He was here earlier with Emma and she recommended that he should get a job,”

“Emma said this to him?”

“Probably to keep him from stalking her which Hook has done a lot since coming here,” Ruby adds.

Mr. Gold sighs. “I guess I'll pay our dear sheriff a visit then,”

~~

Mr. Gold finds Emma at the sheriff's office, talking to her dad. It's only been a few months since Emma and Mary Margaret's return to Storybrooke, and as soon as Emma arrived, James bowed out as sheriff and gave her her badge back. Still, he visits her from time to time, checking up on her as any doting worried father would.

“Excuse me, Sheriff Swan,” Gold interrupts, leaning on his cane.

“Gold, what can I do for you?” she asks.

“I have a problem but perhaps, you can help me fix it,” he says. “Mr. Killian Jones,”

Emma glances at her dad and then wearily back to Mr. Gold. “What about him?”

Mr. Gold steps forward. “He has a job,” he starts, eliciting an amused smile from Emma. “Why is that funny?”

Emma shakes her head. “I told him if he wanted to be a part of the community, he needed a job; it just surprised me that he actually listened which is something he never does,” she reasons. “so, what's his job?”

“Working at Belle's library,” he adds, “which you can imagine, is quite troubling for me,”

“I don't know why. Belle's a very smart, independent girl,” Charming observes. “I'm sure she can take care of herself,”

“Actually, it's more him that I'm worried about,” Gold continues, “All Killian Jones has ever wanted is to get back at me for slicing off his hand, and now that he's here, in close proximity to the woman I love, I can't exactly go about my day without worrying about her,”

“Aww, that's sweet (and not in the least bit over protective kind of way) coming from you, Mr. Gold,” Emma teases, “but in all seriousness though, is Belle in any real danger? It's his first real job in Storybrooke. I doubt that he's going to jeopardize that just to get back at you,”

“Belle said that she can take care of herself but I still worry. I can't be with her all the time; I'm giving her the space and independence that she needs but Sheriff Swan, please, there must be something that you can do to help,” Gold pleads.

Emma glances at her dad and then back to Mr. Gold. “He hasn't done anything illegal, like rob or steal books from the library without checking them out right? No kidnapping?” she ventures.

“He's been working there for three hours now,” Gold reminds her, “but as far as I can tell, he hasn't done anything like that,”

Emma sighs. “Then, I'm afraid I can't arrest him (and even if I did), I couldn't hold him for very long,” she admits, “but to put your mind at ease, I have an idea,”

~~

“What's this?” Belle asks, looking between Charming and Emma. Rumpelstiltskin isn't there but Belle has a sneaking suspicion that they are there because of him.

“Protection,” Emma offers, “If you want this library to be fully functional in a few weeks, you're going to need a security guard to watch things when you're not here and since my dad has some experience in law enforcement, he thought that would happily volunteer for the job,”

“but I haven't made a post inquiring about a security guard,” Belle admits as Killian looks wearily between the Charmings. He has a feeling too Rumpelstiltskin is behind this misunderstanding but he also feels like Emma is purposely keeping him on a tight leash.

Belle sighs. “Fine,” she agrees, “but I really have no need of a security guard at the moment,”

Emma shrugs. “Well, you're going to need more help to clean this place up and organize stuff,” she adds.

“All right,” Belle sighs.

~~

Belle doesn't like being shadowed. She thought Rumpelstiltskin understood her need for independence and space but apparently, he didn't which is why she closes the library early, dismissing Charming and Killian, marching over to Rumpelstiltskin's pawnshop, hellbent on knowing what is going on.

The harsh ringing of his door bell elicits a quiet moan from Gold, knowing full well Belle is out for blood.

“Belle, sweetheart, it's lovely to see you,” he greets her.

“You son of a bitch!” she yells at him. “I told you that I could take care of myself and if he was ever out of line, I would fire him but that isn't enough for you. You solicit Emma's help and get her to hire her father as a security guard to watch me!”

Rumpelstiltskin shrugs. “Hiring her father as a security guard was Emma's idea, not mine,” he says, “And second of all, I do not trust Mr. Jones and am especially wary since he is working for you,”

“And I told you that he isn't a threat,” she retorts.

“Your safety is my first priority Belle,” Gold continues, “We may not be together but I still care about you, I love you and want to make sure you're okay, especially since I cannot be with you all the time,”

“I understand your concern Rumple but I told you: I'm a big girl. And Killian hasn't done anything in his only five hours of employment to make me worried,” Belle adds.

“You have to allow me space Rumpelstiltskin, you have to trust me. Trust my judgement,” Belle  
pleads, “I'll allow Charming to stay on as security guard but if there isn't any trouble in a week, I'm letting him go and I better not see him anymore after that,”

Rumpelstiltskin sighs. “Agreed,” he says reluctantly, “I'm looking out for you, Belle. I love you sweetheart,”

Belle smiles at him. “I know you do, I love you too,” she whispers before calmly leaving the shop.

~~

Belle doesn't go home right away, feeling rather depressed and confused. In the same time Killian has been her assistant, she's found him quite charming. She understands Rumpelstiltskin's concern over her safety and he understands her need for space but Belle still feels trapped.

Which is why she heads to Granny's for a little pick me up but is surprised, to not only find Killian there enjoying a pint but Charming as well, sitting on the opposite end of the diner , still keeping an eye on him. Belle is annoyed at the situation but she reminds herself, one more week. If there's one more week without incident, she won't have to worry about Charming watching her every move.

She slides into the booth next to her library assistant.

“I saw Mr. Gold,” she says nonchalantly

Killian doesn't say anything.

“I told him if there's no incident for one week, I'm letting Charming go,” Belle continues, looking curiously at him. “I know that you and Rumpelstiltskin have a history, a very dark one but I also know when to recognize when someone really wants to change. So, I'm giving you the same offer Killian: if you really want to keep your job, you can but it's up to you. I can't change who you are, only you can do that,”

Killian stops drinking and looks kindly at her. No one has ever given the benefit of the doubt before, he's never given anyone a reason to trust him but Belle's different.

“Thank you Belle,” he says, “Truly, thank you,”

“Rumpelstiltskin can be very stubborn, I know that better than anyone but I also know, he can be a good person and so can you,” Belle continues.

Hook shrugs. “Give or take a few centuries, maybe,” he reasons, “but once a crocodile, always a crocodile,”

“Same as once a pirate, always a pirate?” she asks. Hook freezes, staring blankly at her but Belle's calming smile tells him not to be worried. “I saw the book that you were reading earlier, the one that you commented was 'bloody rubbish,'”

“But it is bloody rubbish,” he exclaims, “it's not even accurate fiction!”

“Neither is _Beauty and the Beast_ ,” Belle reasons, “but it's still a lovely fairytale,”

Hook sighs, bringing up his other hook. “The handicap I was talking about earlier,” he says.

“You can still dust,” she offers, “and if you ever need any help don't hesitate to call me. I love the internet and browsing the library catalog but I don't mind human interaction either,”

“Deal,” he agrees. “And thank you Belle, for believing in me,”

She smiles at her librarian assistant, no, not her assistant, her keeper.

The End


End file.
